This invention relates generally to patient handling devices, such as, but not limited to, beds, stretchers, cots, and other ambulatory supports that are commonly found in hospital or care-giving institutions, and more particularly to improved patient handling devices.
Patient handling devices typically include a deck portion upon which a patient may sit or lie. The deck portion often is divided into different sections, some of which are pivotable about horizontal pivot axes, thereby allowing, for example, the patient to switch from lying completely flat to a position in which he or she is sitting up. The deck portion is attached to, or supported by, a frame which is, in turn, supported on a base. The base typically includes wheels that allow the device to be wheeled to different locations. One or more lifting mechanisms may be mounted between the base and the frame to allow the frame to be raised and lowered with respect to the base. A variety of different controls, such as buttons, handles, cranks, pedals, and other devices may be used to control and operate the various movements of the components of the patient handling device.